A Devious Favor
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: Naruto is tipped off about a certain secret meeting between the object of his affections... and... a girl. Oops.


**Author's Note:** Hello my readers. Well. This is my first update in a few months, and my first ever Naruto fan fiction! (I'm currently wearing a Naruto shirt... how ironic... ho ho ho. XD Don't mind me.) So, treat my work kindly. This was somewhat of a quicky. I'd been playing around with a few ideas and came up with this. I had been ordering myself to write a Naruto/Sasuke story for awhile, and Paige has been on my ass telling me to update. (You need to update, too, missy. Whatever happened to that last chapter in your Harry Potter story, hmmm?)  
Anyway... I know you just want me to cut to the chase so you can read crazy man love goodness. Wish granted!

(Reviews are appreciated:D)

XXXXXX (The ruler line won't work... so, no, this isn't rated... multiple X. Hee hee.)

Naruto was gripping onto the tree, watching as the blonde skipped away from the Uchiha. If Shikamaru hadn't have tipped him off, Naruto wouldn't have been there at that moment. But he saw the whole thing. It felt as if a dream were occurring, one that had slowly morphed into a raging nightmare right before his eyes. He was covered in sweat, quivering uncontrollably.

Naruto had thought he hadn't had a problem. That Sasuke wasn't the dating type, wasn't the kind to accept affection. Therefore, he would have always been available.

But…

Maybe Naruto was wrong. He didn't allow himself to cry. Yet, the temptation was strong. He was furious and hurt. His knees gave way without warning and he slumped to the ground. The previously pensive Uchiha looked up from the sudden noise. He stared directly at the tree that Naruto was situated behind. Sasuke lifted himself off the ground and walked cautiously toward the tree. Naruto ducked his head down to his knees, hiding his now tear-streaked cheeks.

Even though he couldn't see him, Naruto felt Sasuke's presence.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing?" His voice came out cold and sarcastic. Naruto said nothing, only keeping his head in his lap, hoping Sasuke would leave. There was a sigh from above and he could feel Sasuke crouching down beside him. Sasuke placed a warm, steady hand on Naruto's back. "You're shaking…" He stated, concern crept into his voice.

"Leave me alone," Naruto growled into his limbs.

"Well, whatever it's about, stop being such a baby," He shot back with a stereotypical 'Sasuke' answer. His hand was still laying firmly on Naruto's spine. A moment passed and he did not move. "Are you cold?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. He began to wrap his arms around Naruto.

Though this is what he had wanted so badly, Naruto couldn't push the image of Sasuke and Ino out of his head. Before he completely melted under Sasuke's touch, Naruto shoved him away. He glared up into Sasuke's black eyes.

"Don't treat me like some little kid!" He yelled. Sasuke smiled faintly.

"I'm not," He caught Naruto off guard and pulled him into a stronger embrace. "I know why you're acting like this. You saw Yamanaka and I, didn't you?"

"Let me go, Sasuke!" Naruto pounded onto Sasuke's chest. But Sasuke kept a tight hold on his teammate.

"That is it, isn't it?" How could he be so _calm_? Naruto was fuming in Uchiha's grasp.

"I don't need you to humor me!" Naruto struggled out of Sasuke's binding arms. He rose from the ground quickly. Sasuke stood up, too.

"I'm not humoring you, Uzumaki. I only kissed Yamanaka because I owed her a favor."

"Yeah, right. You can't expect me to believe that crap!" Naruto folded his arms.

"Actually, I can," Sasuke took a step toward him, his voice rising. "It was because of you I owed it to her."

"What're you talking about?"

"Believe it or not, I confronted Iruka sensei about you. And Yamanaka overheard our conversation. Being the devious bitch she is, Yamanaka used it as blackmail. So it was either that or my reputation on the line. Besides, Naruto, I didn't know how you felt…"

"Wait… I… I don't get it…"

"You are so dense, Naruto!" Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"Nu-uh! You didn't tell me _what _you talked to Iruka sensei about! You can't blame me for that."

"I asked for advice, okay! About you. Iruka knows you better than anyone, Naruto… and I figured he could help me out with you…" Sasuke let out, his cheeks flaring up.

"Are you saying I'm a problem? Because figuring you out isn't a walk through sakura blossoms, either! Believe it!" He glared at Sasuke defiantly, through squinted eyelids. Sasuke shook his head in exhaustion.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto," He murmured. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and forced him back to the ground, into the grass. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. When the Uchiha broke away, Naruto brought his hands up to Sasuke's neck, pulling the raven-haired boy's head back down, reconnecting their mouths. It was if their mouths had a pulse, simultaneously touching, fitting into each other's curves perfectly.

Sasuke let his full body weigh down on the smaller Shinobi. Their groins slightly grinding together through their clothes. They let out stifled moans into one another's mouth. Slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth, he let it explore, tumble and twist around the blonde boy's soft mouth. Naruto's tongue greeted his momentarily before their lips parted. Their breathing was heavy, sounding almost asthmatic.

Sasuke let his fingertips travel down Naruto's forearm, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together. In sensitive reaction, Naruto gave an instinctive buck of the abdomen. Naruto arched his back and ran his tongue from Sasuke's neck back to his mouth. They immediately went back into the rhythmical act of kissing each other desperately.

After so long, they finally took a break, laying on the grass, still hand in hand. As they gazed at the sky, Naruto spoke. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"So…I still don't get it, what did you talk to Iruka sensei about?"

"Argh, Naruto, you are so _lame_."


End file.
